


Dialled My Phone Number

by ilycrvt



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, a tiny bit of gongtang, confession?, first time writing serimogu SOS, fluff and everything nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilycrvt/pseuds/ilycrvt
Summary: Serim liked an Instagram post that wrote “like if you save your crush's contact number asloml” and Jungmo saw it so he sneakily unlocked Serim’s phone, found the contact number and dialled his own number.
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Park Serim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Dialled My Phone Number

“Argh, it was such a long day.” Jungmo took off his coat, let it dropped on the floor and immediately lie down on his stomach. “Hey! Get out of my bed!” Serim slapped Jungmo’s legs, “We just came back from school, there’re tons of germs on us that we couldn’t see with our bare eyes.”  


Jungmo groaned and closed his ears with his hands, “Yes mom! I will go and bath, right now!” He quickly climbed up to stop Serim’s nagging, boy would never stop if Jungmo lingers any longer on his bed.  


On Jungmo’s way to the bathroom, he opened Serim’s wardrobe and randomly picked a set of Serim’s pyjamas then moved his long legs to the bathroom.  


Serim facepalmed with both of his hands, “This is my house but that kid is acting like I am an outsider,” He mumbled while walking to his study table, putting his phone aside, he switched on his desktop.  


Serim and Jungmo are childhood friends who live right next to each other, they shared a lot of secrets to one another since they were kids but there is this secret that they never share, which is having feelings for each other.  


During their junior year, both teenagers thought that it is just the best friend kind of like. Not until they grew up and started to feel a little awkward with each other’s skin ships, it all starts with hands brushing each other accidentally while they are on their way to school or home, sudden exchange of eye contact when one is staring at the other, or resting their head on each other’s shoulder while spending their Friday night together.  


These gestures are normal to them but it somehow brought butterflies to both teenagers’ stomachs. Slowly, they realized that they are in love with each other.  


Afraid that it might not turn out to be what they want, both of them remain quiet and buried their feelings deep down in their hearts. They never date anyone or talk about their _crushes_ to each other.  


After watching WJSN’s latest stage performance and some variety show previews that the girls were going on, Jungmo suddenly yelled, “Park Serim! I forgot to take my towel! I think I left it on your bed!”  


Pausing Youtube, Serim turned around and caught a peach colour towel sitting on the edge of his bed dangerously, he picked up and whined, “No hyung? No please? Huh? Koo Jungmo?” Jungmo’s laugh echoing from the bathroom made Serim’s cheeks turn red and he was able to hear his heart beating in his ears as he suddenly realized that Jungmo _might be_ naked behind the door.  


The towel suddenly felt extremely hot after the thought of it wrapping around Jungmo’s body and how he would wipe his body parts with it. Serim’s eyes widened and he quickly threw the towel from where he stood to the washroom door and went back to his desktop hurriedly, increasing the volume to distract his mind and ignore Jungmo was cursing at him in the background for throwing the towel on the floor that might have a lot of germs _too_.  


Serim was able to caught the door creaking even though WJSN is singing loudly through the Beats speakers, feeling shameful to face Jungmo after what he had pictured in his mind, he swiftly grabbed his stuff to the bathroom without responding to any of Jungmo’s mumbling about Serim throwing his towel.  


A loud thump could be heard throughout the house after Serim slammed the bathroom door, Jungmo jolted from his place, placing his hand on his chest as if that could calm his heart from the sudden noise, at the same time not knowing what had gotten into Serim’s head. Jungmo shrugged his shoulders and decided to continue what he was doing before the bath, after all, laying down on his stomach is what he really likes to do after having a long day.  


Jungmo put a pillow underneath his chest and covered himself from head to his ankles with Serim’s blanket, showing his feet a little at the end as the blanket is too short to cover his whole body. _There there_ , a comfortable position to scroll Instagram while waiting for Serim so they can eat their lunch that they took away on their way back from school.  


Nothing much is happening on Jungmo’s feed, just a few couples posting cute selfies, classmates using group discussion as a reason to go on a café hunt and those top students who score the highest every time in class are attending more tuition classes. Jungmo thought that he is lucky to have Serim as his best friend, someone who is fine with any of his lazy plans which is just staying at home watching Netflix.  


Serim is the type of guy who loves to hang out with his friends by going to pretty cafés and just hang out casually, but Jungmo would tsk in disapproval while grabbing Serim’s shoulders to make the latter look at him. Then, he will start to convince Serim that pretty café means expensive overrated coffee and they don’t need it because they have chocolate powder at home, comfortable sofa and blanket plus a 50 inches television for Netflix.  


At first Serim thought that café has a different feeling to hang out compared to his own house or Jungmo’s. After that, he realized that it is not _where_ it matters, it is who he is having fun with, _Jungmo_ , matters the most. Eventually, Serim started to accept Jungmo's advice, even though the choice is either his house or Serim’s and Serim is fine with it as long as it is with Jungmo.  


Almost updating himself with all of his followings’ posts and stories, he went to the explore page where more random stuff is waiting for him. The first post is an image of a sentence, black background with white letters, it says, “ _Like_ if you save your crush’s contact number as _loml_.” Jungmo gave a side-eye to the post like seriously who would save their crush’s contact number as _loml_ , that is so obvious like what if your crush phones you and they happen to be right next to you?  
_That would be awkward as hell._  


Jungmo scrolled the post away to continue on the second post but a username caught his eyes, even though it is just a glance of it but he is sure that it is from someone he knows. He scrolled back to the first post to see, “ _Liked by **selmselm** and 30,783 others_.”  


_Wait what?_  


_Serim hyung?_  


_Crush?_  


_Serim hyung has a crush?_  


Jungmo sat up from his comfortable position and hurriedly scanned the room, trying to find Serim’s phone. He saw the familiar iPhone XR laying on Serim’s study table so he hastily teleported himself to the study table, snatched the phone as if someone might get it before him then teleported himself back to his comfortable position. Jungmo made sure to cover his head with the blanket while he spied on Serim’s phone underneath it.  


0.  


5.  


0.  


2.  


Unlocked.  


It is _Jungmo’s birthdate_ as _Serim’s phone password_.

—  


Serim once confessed that he thinks it is cute that Taeyoung and Seongmin have each other’s birthdate as their phone password because it feels like someone will remember you or think of you every time they key in the password. A light bulb goes on in Jungmo’s head, he suggested that they should change their password to each other’s birthday.  


“But mogu, Taeyoung and Seongmin did that because they are a couple…” Serim said it with a sad tone like the world is going to end anytime and he won’t get to eat his favourite cheese balls anymore. Jungmo patted Serim’s head lightly and said, “Who said the requirement of putting the others’ birthdate as phone password has to be a couple?”  


Serim’s eyes lightened up as he looked at Jungmo with hope, “Really? Then should we change our password to each other’s birthdate?” Pitch of his voice raised a little compared to his whining before, a little over-excited and hurried as if he was afraid that Jungmo might change his mind.  


Jungmo fishing his phone out of his pocket, “Hyung! Let’s change it now!” Both of them have their heads low, focusing on setting their phone. A few minutes later, they both locked their phone then Serim sat closer to Jungmo, “See!” The blondie keyed in _0502_ and the lock screen immediately changed to the home screen.  


“My turn!” Jungmo did the same but he keyed in _0303_ instead, the same result as Serim’s came out. “Okay! Now we are done, let’s go and continue our Hotel Del Luna.” Serim stood up from Jungmo’s bed and patted Jungmo’s head, “I can’t believe I have the chance to touch the top of your head like _this_.”  


Serim giggled, still finding it unbelievable, Jungmo laughed and then he held Serim’s wrist to stop him from patting, he looked up to meet Serim’s eyes, “Let’s go to the living room for the huge television.” Both of them smiled and walked out from Jungmo’s bedroom, hands interlocking with each other’s.  


_Little do they know that neither of them changed their password in that few minutes._  


—  


Jungmo heard the shower stopped meaning that Serim is going to come out anytime and he has to be quick. He opened the contact app and scrolled the navigation bar on his right to the _L_ category, with a trembling heart hoping that there aren't any results.  


_loml♡♡♡_  


“Shit,” He ruffled his purple hair out of frustration because Serim doesn’t seem like someone who would save their crush’s contact number as _loml_ because it is so _not_ Serim, plus Serim never mentioned having someone in his mind to Jungmo. _Who would it be?_  


On the other side, the first thing that Serim saw once he stepped out from the bathroom is a _skinny long bean_ covered with his favourite pink blanket with piggy print. He smiled and shook his head over the cute view.  


Heart still beating quickly because of what happened before his bath, the mischievous side of Serim wants to ruin Jungmo’s relaxing moment. Also, Serim doesn’t want to pile up his embarrassing feelings in his mind that might make him feel awkward to interact with Jungmo later.  


So, the elder one sneakily walked closer to the younger one, climbing onto the bed and quickly lifted the blanket to scare the latter. What he didn’t expect is that Jungmo suddenly turned around due to the sudden brightness, closing the distance between their faces.  


Serim took a few seconds to admire Jungmo’s beautiful features, especially the eye mole that he loves the most while Jungmo was appreciating Serim’s big cute eyes that are rare because the elder always has the crescent moon-like shape eyes when he smiles.  


_Too close._  


Suddenly, the realization hit both of them hard. The pair fake coughed and turned their heads away and this is the time when Serim noticed that Jungmo was holding his phone. What makes the situation worst is that his phone is calling _loml♡♡♡_.  


_The loml♡♡♡ ???????_  


Serim was left dumbfounded, right before he could snatch his phone back, he heard Jungmo’s phone ring. He scrunched his eyes and ready to explain to Jungmo that it is a joke but he didn’t expect to see Jungmo’s other hand that was holding his own phone displayed _My Love Selm Hyungie <3\. _  


_Your love what????_  


Serim was still in confusion, _why did my love and my name appear at the same time in Jungmo’s phone?_  


Jungmo quickly turned around and ended the call from his own phone, his cheeks and ears turning peach red. Serim saw it and he cleared his throat, Jungmo sat up and yelled, “I CAN EXPLAIN!”  


Serim was taken aback when Jungmo suddenly yelled, “Why are you being so loud?” he laughed and pat Jungmo’s shoulder, the latter jolted away from Serim’s hand, leaving it hanging in the air. Serim’s smile started to fade, the corner of his lips was going downwards.  


The younger one turned around to face him, Serim never saw Jungmo that serious before and it made him nervous about what he was going to say. “Hyung, I need to tell you something.” Jungmo tried to gulp his nervousness but it’s not working, his hands were shaking, “Hyung, can you hold my hands while I explain?”  


Without hesitation, Serim holds both of his hands tightly. The warmth from Serim’s hands brought calmness to Jungmo’s head and he slowly arranged the sentences in his head. “Hyung, I like you.” With that Serim let go of Jungmo’s hands.  


Knowing that their feelings are mutual, Serim climbed on Jungmo’s lap and positioned himself in a comfortable posture, hands went up to Jungmo’s neck so that he can pull him down into a tight hug. “Go on, you might feel more comfortable and relax to confess your feelings without looking at my face.” Serim mumbled in the crook of Jungmo’s neck, his voice quavering.  


Jungmo’s laughs echoing through his chest and Serim can hear it thumping into his ears, “But hyung, I already finished confessing though.” Serim punched Jungmo’s chest lightly, “I said go on.”  


“Okay okay,” Serim smiled when he heard Jungmo agreed with him. “I don’t know when it started or how, it's like the world suddenly makes me like you without me knowing it. I realized that my eyes are always following you, I want to know who you talk to, where you are going, what you are doing. I feel sad when you are hanging out with the kids without me at those fancy cafés.” Serim cut him off with a scoff, “You said you don’t like expensive overrated coffees.”  


“I don’t like it because I want to spend time with you, _alone_.” Hearing that made Serim’s face heated up, it doesn’t help that he was resting his ear close to Jungmo’s chest, hearing every word clearly that harmonized with Jungmo’s rapid heartbeat. “Shut up.” Jungmo laughed again, playing Serim’s hair with his fingers, brushing, curling it in between his fingers. Another hand supporting Serim’s back, to hold him still in his arms.  


“Hyung, your turn.” Jungmo looked down to see his lover’s ears blushing, can’t control himself, he poked Serim’s ear. Serim looked up, hands still hanging around Jungmo’s neck, “Fuck confession just kiss me.”  


Jungmo leaned down and brushed his nose against Serim’s, making the latter blushed harder. “Hold on hold on, let me say something.” Jungmo can’t stop laughing because of Serim, he might seem like a tough guy but he is all shy and embarrassed when it comes to love, Jungmo guessed.  


Serim turned his gaze away from Jungmo’s eyes because it feels like they are piercing right into his heart. “Same like you, I like you since I don’t know when,” He started, “We have been friends since we were young, but everything I do feels right when I am with you, even though we ditched classes or skipped tuition, it feels right because _you_ are doing it with me. I was thinking if I couldn’t confess my feeling or call you mine, might as well just name you _loml_ in my phone, so, it feels like you belong to me.” Serim let out a bitter laugh, “I might look fearless but I won’t risk anything to lose you even though that means keeping my feelings to myself, I really wouldn’t mind.”  


Jungmo smiled and poked Serim’s cheek to gain attention from him, once their eyes met each other, Jungmo said softly, “What should we do to your sad thoughts?” “I don’t know, this feels like a dream and I don’t want to wake up.” Jungmo can feel that the older was hugging him tighter than before.  


Without wasting any time, Jungmo leaned in and planted a light soft kiss on Serim’s lips. He rested his forehead on Serim’s, waiting for his reaction, Serim smiled as his eyes became watery, feeling happy and relieved that his feeling wasn't one-sided.  


He then pulled Jungmo down for another kiss, although his lips landed on the corner of Jungmo’s lips clumsily, he still carried on. Both have their eyes closed, feeling how each other’s lips curved up in gladness. Jungmo tilted his head a little so that he could kiss Serim firmly, he felt Serim gripping on his clothes tightly but not pushing him away.  


Suddenly the picture of Taeyoung and Seongmin kissing appeared in Serim’s head, he pulled away from the kiss quickly, looking bothered. Jungmo opened his eyes when he felt the older one acting strange, “What happened hyung?”  


Serim gasped and touched his own lips, “Do you think Taeyoung and Seongmin kissed like us too?” Jungmo let out a laugh for the nth times, can’t believe that the kids are the reason that broke their session, “Hyung, the kids are too shy to kiss like us, I bet they blush like a rose even though they are _just_ making eye contact.” Serim giggled when he remembered how the kids would avoid making eye contact with each other during their lunchtime, then he felt relaxed.  


“Ok hyung let’s continue what we were doing,” Jungmo pulled Serim closer but the latter stood up from his position, “Continue what?” Jungmo looked up in confusion, “We need to have our lunch before it gets cold!” Serim jumped off from his bed and landed on the floor with a thump, Serim offered his hand to Jungmo, “Let’s go? _Boyfriend_?”  


Jungmo shook his head and laughed, hand reaching out to hold Serim’s, “Let’s go, _boyfriend_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if anyone get the meaning of _Little do they know that neither of them changed their password in that few minutes_ but it means that Serim and Jungmo already have each other’s birthdate as their phone password at the first place. It is just a scene for them to make it looks _official_.  
> 
> 
> Okay bye anyway hmu in my twitter writing account if you wanna scream at me, I am fine with it!  
> 
> 
> Cheers! @ilycrvt


End file.
